the era of the dawning rebellon
by pennheadbelivesinfaries
Summary: When dawn rebells it dosent "turn"out the way she would like dawn/spike family relationship A/n this fic is dicontinued iam currently writing a hopefully better one!
1. Chapter 1

The era of the dawning rebellon chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not own any of the bufy characters or anything else you knowfrom the show

or any other refrences that may be used the belong to their respective owners

A/U starting From all the way

Chapter 1

15 year old Dawn Summers was walking down the dark streets of Sunneydale thinking of the events that happened a few hours earlier. She had had NO CLUE that Justin was a vampire that was the scary and saddening part of the whole night well except for the almost being bitten. I mean my first kiss just had to be from a vampire,OMG, I hope I am not turning into Buffy or something like that.Just thinking of Buffy in her mind made her remember just why she was walking outside this late.She didnt even talk to me about it all she did was yell at me and tell me to go upstairs when we got inside,theirs probally a whole scooby meeting going on right now about her and what there going to do about her teenage rebellon and Buffys probally whinning about how she shouldnt have to take care of her sister and that im always getting trouble and she always has to save me.Deep down Dawn thought about how her sister had every right to yell and be mad at her she does get in trouble a lot, a small part of dawn ya know the part no one ever listens to told her to turn around and go back home its late at night and it is Sunneydale after all.Of course Dawn didnt listen to it but she should of she would find that out soon in a way that would make her think that being kissed by justin was pure happiness.

A/N i know its short but i just wanted to know what people thought of it first.

and will someone please tell me how to spell sunneydale i know i spelled it totally wrong.

review good or bad should i cont or not thank ya jess louise


	2. Chapter 2

The era of the dawning rebellon chapter 2

Disclaimer i do not own any of the bufy characters or anything else you know from the show

or any other refrences that may be used they belong to their respective owners

A/U starting From all the way

A/n if anyone knows a good song i should use for theme song tell me

previously on the era of the dawning rebellion

15 year old Dawn Summers was walking down the dark streets of Sunnydale thinking of the events that happened a few hours earlier. She had had NO CLUE that Justin was a vampire that was the scary and saddening part of the whole night well except for the almost being bitten. I mean my first kiss just had to be from a vampire,OMG, I hope I am not turning into Buffy or something like that.Just thinking of Buffy in her mind made her remember just why she was walking outside this late.She didnt even talk to me about it all she did was yell at me and tell me to go upstairs when we got inside,theirs probally a whole scooby meeting going on right now about her and what there going to do about her teenage rebellon and Buffys probally whinning about how she shouldnt have to take care of her sister and that im always getting trouble and she always has to save me.Deep down Dawn thought about how her sister had every right to yell and be mad at her she does get in trouble a lot, a small part of Dawn ya know the part no one ever listens to told her to turn around and go back home its late at night and it is Sunnydale after all.Of course Dawn didnt listen to it but she should of she would find that out soon in a way that would make her think that being kissed by justin was pure happiness.

theme song plays

--summers residence--

Buffy Summers yes that Buffy Summers the super winny slayer was doing exactly what Dawn thought she was doing yep she had sat the whole scoby gang plus spike aka the only hot vampire on the show buffy totaly didnt deserve him cough angel sucks cough cough down in her super cramped living room to complain how she shouldnt have to be taking care of a teenager and working and being a slayer all at once and never having a normal life.

Buffy to Giles I think i am going to have to send my brat of a sister to my fathers.

Giles to Buffy are you sure thats wise.

Yes it is i wouldnt have to always bail her out of tough situations i mean come on lying to me to go sneak out to kiss a vampire.

Buffy you snuck out to kiss angel replied tara in a soothing voice

thats different he had a soul.

knock knock knock

who the heck could that be replied an angry buffy

she opened the door and let out half shriek cry thing that almost broke every window in the house there on the porch stood a vamped out Dawn who said Surprise Buffy you wanna play?with a Spike like smirk on her face

Spike yelled Buffy bring a stake I need you to do something?

A/N heres the next chapter happy birthday to me.please review


	3. Chapter 3

****

Edited and read the A/N on the bottom please.

era of the dawning rebellion 3/?

disclaimer i dont own buffy or journey wish i did though

chapter 3

previosly on dawning rebellion

who the heck could that be replied an angry buffy

she opened the door and let out half shriek cry thing that almost broke every window in the house there on the porch stood a vamped out Dawn who said Surprise Buffy you wanna play?with a Spike like smirk on her face

Spike yelled Buffy bring a stake i need you to do something?

****

theme song plays

baby get ready - i'm coming for you,  
i'm a vampire!  
i want you - nothing you can do,  
i'm a vampire!  
watch me do my dance for you,  
i want you - nothing you can do,  
baby get ready - i'm coming for you,  
i'm a vampire!

come to my world, child of the night,  
come out of your darkness and into my light,  
looking for you all of your life,  
don't be afraid - it'll be all right...

god grant you serenity,  
you bring out the best in me,  
let my love take you higher,  
guess what... i'm a vampire!

baby get ready - i'm coming for you,  
i'm a vampire!  
i want you - nothing you can do,  
i'm a vampire!  
watch me do my dance for you,  
i want you - nothing you can do,  
baby get ready - i'm coming for you,  
i'm a vampire!  
in your head you always hear me  
close your eyes - i'm all that you see,  
for lust, for life, my intimate fire,  
nightly dances, dance in desire...  
god grant you serenity,  
you bring out the best in me,  
let my love take you higher,  
guess what... i'm a vampire!  
baby get ready - i'm coming for you,  
i'm a vampire!  
i want you - nothing you can do,  
i'm a vampire!  
watch me do my dance for you,  
i want you - nothing you can do,  
baby get ready - i'm coming for you,  
i'm a vampire!  
(let's be together... don't be afraid... you called me... i was what you wished for...  
you held me here beside you... i was what you wished for... i came for you... i came  
for you... i was what you wished for... you taste like honeydew... be careful what you  
wish for... i wished for you your whole life... be careful what you wish for... let me  
be you tonight... tonight...)  
baby get ready -

journey

I have got the stake buffy what do you need me to do said spike who didnt look outside yet

but he looked up when buffy said i need you stake someone for me cuz i cant.

NIBLIT what the hell happened whoever did this to you is dust lets go to my crypt spike will make it all better.

what spike stake her

no buffy i will not dawns my best friiend what she needs is a role model like myself.

oh wilimam the bloody aka the self proclaimed big bad would be a great role model replied buffy sarcasticly

oh i knew you would agree bye buffy and spike jumped off the porch grabbed dawn and ran off to his crypt so fast buffy had to blink 20 times before she screamed and started a brisk pace towards spikes crypt all the while talking to a very familiar la vamp she still cant get over though its obvious he moved on who didnt really liked what he had had to say. Buffy i know you wont like this and i hate to admit it but spike will be the best vamp to teach dawn the vampire ways and to protect her.

angel told an angry buffy who reluctintly argeed hung up and turnerd around and went back home...

--Spikes crypt

oh my sweet inocent Dawn cried a pacing weeping Spike

while dawn sat on the couch watching with amoused smirk

And she suddenly yelled Spike shut up and im hungry.

Spike spun around so fast that he lost his balance and fell

down to the bottom of the crypt .all you could here was brittish profanities from Spike and inaine laugther from Dawn.Oh spike you crack me up now i had my fun but i am still hungry.

a very ruffled up Spike came up the ladder and said nibblit youll be the death of me one day.

dawn gave him a very amused smirk oh you know what i mean little bit! so what you like a-.

More like RH- .nibblit you can never make things easy can you.Nope but you love me anyway

yes i do niblit yes i do.

A/N thats as far as i got my chapters got deleted and im having a hard time remembering what i had written.and right now i have writters block no bunys have came to me yet any ideas would be appreciated.oh thanks to

****

xeelia:thanks for the review hun i love your stories your like my faviorite spike/dawn author

pixiedreamer21:thanks once again for the review it is greatly appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n this fic is discontinued currently writing a better version hopefully, it will be posted**

**soon!**

**thankyou to those of you who reviewed i am sorry for my horrible grammer its one**

**of my main problems!**

**dawning rebellion chapter 4**

**(let's be together... don't be afraid... you called me... i was what you wished for...  
you held me here beside you... i was what you wished for... i came for you... i came  
for you... i was what you wished for... you taste like honeydew... be careful what you  
wish for... i wished for you your whole life... be careful what you wish for... let me  
be you tonight... tonight...)  
baby get ready - **

**journey**

**Spike slowly calmed down and found Dawn some RH-. Once Dawn had ate spike **

**told her to tell him what had Spike I was pissed at buffy as usual and I snuck out**

**started dawn and her eyes got that faraway look into them as the flash back of tonights**

**events started replaying in her mind as she told Spike what had happened.**

**I had walked really far and I ended up near an alley and i didnt hear him sneak up on me and by the time I realised someone was there it was to late he grabed bit me then turned me.I looked around and saw stake buffy or one of the scoobies must of lost and**

**hurridly staked him before he realised what i was doing. you know spike that was kind a fun staking your sire it was like haha take that who the vampire now. Spike was laughing a deep chuckle that sounded strange coming from the bleach blond vamp at that last nibblit your killing me said a still laughing spike your already dead replied a very anoyed Dawn "and you laugh sounds very girly teased **

** imediatly shut up and said I do not sound girly**

**yes you do**

**no i dont**

**yes you do**

**no i dont**

**yumhuh**

**nanhuh**

**grrrrr**

**Oh i am shakin in very sexy boots that growl was almost big bad worthy.**

**Shut up spike dont make fun of me I am very sensitve right now and then**

**she started to very convincinly fake cry.**

**oh nibblit you know i cant stand to see you cry I am sorry you know I dont think about **

**what I say most of the time and he opens his arms for a goes to him and leans into the hug her head over his right shoulder were you can see an amused twinkle in her eyes and a small twinkle in her eyes.**

**Knock knock knock knock**

**whos there?**

**It's me Angel**

**spike scathinlingly repiled bloody hell this is one bad knock knock joke oh look**

**its peaches.**

**Spike are you going to let me in.**

**I dont know yet you bloody poofer.**

**Oh spike grow up said dawn as she went and opened the crypts door.**

**A/n/n **

**I am finaly happy i got a chapter finally i'll get more written soon i hope.**

**A/N thats what i remember for now i am still in my writters block but i am slowly but surley going to add more as it comes back i am going to try hard not to abanden this once again ideas are welcomed and very appreciated**

**Review thanks for:**

_**rainbowimagination:**__thanks for the review,i feel bad for dawn to.I know i got to work on my grammer and work on my thoughts and how to process them into a readable formate._

_**SerenityKaitlyn:thanks for the reviews once i get more of my story written back up i'll go back and fix the grammer spelling.I am not sure yet but i dont really like the fics where dawn ends up with a soul.**_


End file.
